


Coming and Going

by taggiecb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Author Louis, Car Sex, Coffee Shops, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Personal Ads, Zayn Malik(mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: Harry is a shy loner looking for someone who will help him discover his new found sexual fantasies. Louis is a lonely writer who doesn't realize how much he has secluded himself. They are brought together by a simple ad, and a common interest.





	Coming and Going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/gifts).



> Thank you lovely beta and best friend for reading my explicit sex. You're the best haha. Thank you to who wrote the prompts for the chance to let me do this exchange. I know not a lot of us signed up, but I am so happy that we still got a chance to do it!

Harry clicks his whatsapp icon on his phone and with a dejected sigh types out a message to his group chat. 

  
  


_ Harry: So I tried going to the drive in with the toy. It was alright, I parked a little closer to the screen this time to get the feel of more people around, but it just wasn’t doing it for me. Maybe it’s just time to give up. _

 

_ Liam: Aw, I’m sorry man. I thought for sure that would help. _

_ Harry: It’s alright. I appreciate the help from all of you, but I don’t think it’s going to work if I can’t find someone to share it with. _

_ James: Maybe it’s time to consider doing that, finding someone that is. _

_ Harry: I have thought of it so many times, but for one, I’m nervous as hell, and for two I don’t want to just put myself out there. What if someone I know finds me. _

_ Liam: there are def ways around that, and of course we can help. Let us know if you are into it, and we can help you write something up. _

_ Harry: I’ll keep it in mind. Thanks guys. And be safe. _

 

He tosses his phone on the bed beside him and stares at the ceiling. He is so lucky to have found the bdsm community on tumblr. He has always craved the companionship of people who have the same or similar interests as he does, but he was always too nervous to go out and meet people face to face. He has learned so much from his online friends about himself and his kinks. 

But one huge problem remains. If he has no one to share these passions and explorations with, is it even worth it to learn about them at all?

He is almost wishing that he didn’t get off in the backseat of his car earlier. The high was somewhat muted by the fact that he was still alone. No matter how many people were sharing the drive in space, he was still ultimately alone, and it just sucked. He gives himself a half hearted tug before he just says fuck it and throws the covers over him. He will decide what to do tomorrow.

  
  
  


Louis is typing furiously at his laptop at the kitchen table when Niall walks in, throwing his wallet and keys so close that he almost hits Louis. Louis can feel him hovering, and it drives Louis absolutely up the wall. 

“Finally putting yourself out there?” Niall says unceremoniously. It takes Louis a moment to understand what he is talking about. 

“No,” he replies, voice short and clipped. He needs to get this idea down before it leaves him. Niall has absolutely no respect for how his mind works. “I am doing research for my book.” 

He attempts to grab his phone from Niall’s hands, but Niall is too fast, and Louis is still half heartedly attempting to type. He can see Niall start to scroll from the corner of his eye. 

“Research is it?” Niall says, sounding highly skeptical. “Casual encounters New York City.” 

“Yes, for my book. That I am trying to write as we speak.” Louis is decidedly not writing as they speak, being distracted to the point of giving up. 

“I don’t know, man. Maybe you should take a look at some of these.” Niall whistles through his teeth as he silently reads. Sometimes turning the phone sideways. 

“Pictures,” Niall says almost to himself. 

“Maybe you should have a look,” Louis mocks him. It doesn’t really take effect though because Niall is focused. 

“I’m not even gay,” he says, studying the phone with great detail. Louis snorts. “But there is some kinky shit in here, right up your alley.” 

“What makes you think I’m kinky?” Louis asks, half heartedly offended. 

“I’ve read your books; you’re a bit twisted.” Niall puts the phone back down beside Louis and and shrugs. Louis watches his retreating back feeling the same as he usually does after an encounter with his roommate, confused. 

He sighs and closes the laptop. The spell has been broken, he will have to try again later. He grabs his phone to call Zayn for a quick chat when he sees that Niall has left him on the casual encounters site. There is no picture on this one, but the title in bold letters is “Help me fulfill my fantasy.” It goes on to offer a cup of coffee in a Starbucks not far from where he lives and an actually non crude message about the man in general. Harry is his name. He is in his mid twenties and new to the city. He is looking for companionship with a few added benefits.  Louis finds himself reading it over a few times. He wishes there was a picture. It sounds more like a dating profile than a hookup. 

He shakes himself and closes the site. He doesn’t need to find sex on a website. Despite what Niall says. 

 

After an hour on the phone with Zayn complaining about a character arc and talking him through a deadline crisis, Louis sits down again and opens his laptop. He wishes that words come as easily to him as the ideas swirling around in his head. If he could get paid for story ideas instead of stories he would be a much richer man. He sighs when he sees that his character had left off browsing through casual encounters and begrudgingly pulls up the site on his phone once again. 

He is immediately faced with the profile that had caught his attention earlier in the day. 

_ Hi, I’m Harry…. _

He reads it once again, wondering what Harry’s voice sounds like. He wonders why he is so drawn to the words.  _ Because you’re lonely _ , his subconscious that sounds eerily like Niall tells him back. Is he lonely? He doesn’t really know what lonely feels like. He has written it many times, the melodramatic character that has no friends and just needs the right person to come along and make them feel complete. Louis doesn’t feel incomplete. He just feels...mundane. Like there is no spark there. 

“It’s just a cup of coffee,” Niall says behind him scaring the shit out of him. 

“What the fuck, Niall.” He shoots him a dirty look. Niall ignores him, going for the fridge. 

“Have the cup of coffee. See what he’s like, then go from there,” Niall replies, as though it’s the easiest thing in the world.

“Niall, this guy could be a complete freak. He could be….” Louis can’t find the words to convey his trepidation. “Anyway, I am not looking for a Casual Encounter!” 

“Well, you have studied that profile enough times to have memorised it,” Niall says as he starts to create a snack. “Like I said, it’s just a coffee. It’s not like he’s going to rape you in the middle of Starbucks.” 

This is when it hits Louis. “You left that profile up on purpose.” He accuses Niall who rolls his eyes. 

“Obviously,” he replies, leaving again. “Call him!” 

Louis sighs, clicking on the info button. It’s just coffee.

  
  


_ Harry: Omg someone responded.  _

_ Liam: Did you do what I told you? _

_ Harry: I did yeah, but he said it wasn’t fair that I got to see a pic of him, and he didn’t see one of me. But he told me his name and age, and I really don’t think we know each other. _

_ Liam: Well that’s good. Are you going to meet him? _

_ Harry: Tomorrow for coffee. He didn’t even ask what the fantasy was. I don’t know if that is a good sign. _

_ Liam: or he is open to a lot and wants to get to know you. _

_ Harry: Maybe _

_ Liam: I’m proud of you. Be safe. _

 

Harry reads the message that was sent the night before. His name is Louis, and he is new to the city. It’s a point in his favour because the idea of coming face to face with someone he went to school with or one of his coworkers actually terrifies him. He browses through tumblr for a bit longer, allowing for just a tiny touch of excitement at the idea that it might finally be happening. He smiles to himself as he logs out and heads to bed. 

 

He takes a final look in the mirror before he walks out the door. 

“It’s a hookup not a fucking marriage proposal,” he mutters to himself before he leaves to go the short distance to the Starbucks. 

His eyes immediately scan the crowded space for brown hair and a blue shirt. That is what Louis told him to look for. He was really hoping there wouldn’t be so many people here this time of day. He shuffles into a corner where he isn’t in the way and continues to study the room. There are plenty of people to choose from. But somehow he doesn’t think any of them are his guy. 

One brunette is laughing freely with the young woman by his side. He doesn’t look to be waiting for anyone at all. Another is tapping his foot impatiently at the till waiting for his order. Harry guesses that it could be the Louis he is looking for, but the guy’s jaw is set and from what Harry can see, his eyes look cold and frustrated. The third guy is literally on his way out the door, giving Harry a curious stare as they make brief eye contact. No, he definitely isn’t the guy. 

“Harry?” He hears a voice come up beside him. He startles as he looks to his left to see a man looking at him expectantly. He is slightly shorter than Harry, his hair is a birds nest of soft brown hair. His eyes are as deep a blue as his shirt. 

“Louis?” He asks. The man smiles in relief. “How did you know it was me?” 

“You looked as terrified as I feel...felt,” Louis says, smiling shyly. Harry finds himself smiling, too, despite the butterflies running wild in his stomach. “Do you want to get something?” He points at the barista who is still serving a healthy sized crowd. 

“Maybe in a minute,” he says, and Louis nods, pointing to an empty seat near the back of the room. 

“I have been scouting out the best spot,” Louis says, leading Harry to a chair. “So we could talk quietly.” 

“That’s nice of you, thank you.” Harry preens under the attention. It’s a feeling that he hasn’t had for a while. He sits on the chair that Louis ushers him to and allows himself to stare for the quick moment that Louis is getting himself comfortable. 

He takes in Louis’ sharp features. The way his nose turns up ever so slightly. He watches how delicately his hands smooth down his shirt, but the sturdy and almost stubborn way set of his jaw seems to be permanent. But it is his eyes that Harry can’t keep his attention away from. His eyes are a piercing blue, and when he finally glanced in Harry’s direction, their attention on him caused Harry’s breath to catch and his chest to clench. 

“Hi,” he says to Harry with a polite smile. Harry can still see the tension in his jaw giving away his nerves. 

“Hi,” Harry replies. 

Louis clears his throat, smile faltering slightly. “So.” 

“Right, yeah,” Harry rushes. He forgot for a moment what they are actually doing there together. For a moment he felt like he was on an actual date. “So my ad.” He can feel himself flush. Louis shifts as though he’s uncomfortable as well. “I didn’t really give too much information.” 

“That’s alright, take your time,” Louis says. His voice sounds comforting. He smiles again, more relaxed this time. 

“Can I ask?” He starts, looking at Louis, who is smiling encouragingly. “Can I ask how you found my ad? What made you want to respond?” 

“Oh.” Louis looks surprised by the question. Either surprised or uncomfortable. “Actually I found it because I was doing research.” Harry raises an eyebrow at him, causing Louis to laugh. “I’m a writer. My character was having a sexual crisis.” 

“So that is how you stumbled on mine?” He wishes he got the coffee. He wishes he had something to do with his hands.

“Actually, my friend Niall did. He pushed me to maybe read some of the profiles. Yours specifically. He thinks I’m lonely.” 

“Interesting place to look for companionship,” Harry muses. Louis just tilts his head and smiles. 

“He also called me kinky and a bit twisted.” He smirks. 

“Ah,” Harry replies. His throat feels dry suddenly, and he looks towards the coffee bar. 

“Thirsty?” Louis asks, and Harry isn’t sure he is talking about the drink.

“Yeah.” 

“Tell me your fantasy, and I will get you anything you want.” Louis’ voice drops to a level that sounds seductive and private. It’s a bit unnerving how quickly he can turn that on and off. 

“I want to be fucked in the backseat of a car,” Harry whispers for fear of someone hearing him. Louis just crosses his arms and leans back, studying him. 

“That’s it?” He asks, and for some reason the scrutiny makes Harry squirm in his seat. 

“Where people could see,” he adds, feeling embarrassed and aroused at the same time. 

“Ah.” Is all Louis replies with. 

Harry sighs, frustrated. 

“At the drive in,” he finishes. It’s unsettling how Louis could do that having only known him for a few minutes. Louis leans back in, feeling inviting and welcoming once again. 

“Good boy. What would you like?” He says, and the words go straight to Harry’s dick. 

“Americano please,” he mumbles, feeling his ears tinge pink. 

“Anything sweet?” Louis asks, sounding sweet as honey himself. Harry just shakes his head. Louis doesn’t press, just gets up, leaving Harry to compose himself. 

When Louis returns, Harry has mostly gotten his shit together enough to at least appear casual. Louis sets a large cup in front of him silently and takes his seat.

“So I’ve been thinking,” he says, maintaining that mesmerizing eye contact. Harry just nods, taking a sip of his coffee. “I think we should have some time alone before we venture straight into your...fantasy.” 

“Time alone?” Harry’s heart leaps to his throat. “You mean…”

“I mean,” Louis lowers his voice. “I think it would be nice to get to know one another intimately in private before I fuck you in the back of a car in the middle of Hyde Park.” 

“Oh, well I...um….” Harry stutters. He never expected this. He really would be happy with a quick fuck.

“I would like to know that you trusted me,” Louis adds. Harry can see how serious he is and finds himself nodding. 

“That sounds good, yes,” he says. Louis nods, too. 

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel less nervous?” He asks, and Harry is overwhelmed by the turn of events that he is experiencing. How in the hell is this guy single?

“You are single, right?” He blurts out. 

“I am, yeah. I’m a writer, so I work from home. I live about ten blocks from here. Would you like to give someone my address? My number? I don’t want you to be nervous.” 

“We are going to yours?” Harry asks. This time Louis flushes and shakes his head. 

“We don’t have to. Whatever makes you more comfortable.” 

“I live alone,” Harry replies. A slow smile creeps up Louis’ face. 

“Sounds lovely.” He licks his lips, and it takes everything in Harry not to rip Louis out of his seat and drag him home right at that moment. 

“How about tonight?” He asks. Louis takes a sip of his drink and nods. 

“I will be there.” Louis looks pleased, and it makes Harry feel like he is being rewarded with his happy face. 

 

Louis gets home to an empty apartment, but his phone starts ringing almost as soon as he takes his jacket off. 

“Hey,” he greets Niall, somewhat out of breath from the stairs that he decided to climb instead of the elevator. 

“Why did you send me a picture of some guys’ driver’s licence?” Niall asks. “What kind of weird shit have you gotten yourself into now?” 

“No weird shit.” Louis says, smiling to himself. “I am just meeting up with that guy from the ad, and we are taking some precautions to know that everyone feels safe and good about everything. He sent mine to a friend of his as well.” 

“What happened to just hooking up?” Niall snorts. “Booty call and all that shit.” 

“It’s not that simple, and I just wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible.” Louis chastises Niall. 

“Such a mother,” Niall teases him, and Louis wants to laugh out loud. 

“Something like that,” he replies 

“Ugh, no. I don’t want to think about what kind of kinky shit you’re into please.” 

“Then why are we still on the phone?” Louis says, smirking. 

“Goodbye.” Niall hangs up, leaving Louis to himself. 

Now Louis has to kill a few hours before he sees Harry again. That gives him a few hours to write a new character in a story that he just can’t seem to get out of his head. A man with dark curls and sea green eyes that blushes under the attention of someone who knows how to take care of him. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles to himself. Why did he agree to wait so long to have Harry alone? He forces himself to concentrate on his laptop screen and not the semi in his jeans and begins to type.

 

At about eight pm Louis stands at Harry’s building. He wipes the sweat from his palms before he pushes the button to be let in. He feels a bit self conscious, having styled his hair back and put on a black button down shirt. He looks down at himself wondering if he overdid it. He expects to hear Harry’s voice crackle on the speaker next to the buzzer, but instead he is faced with Harry himself at the front door. 

“Didn’t want you to get lost,” Harry says to him as he holds the door open. 

“Thanks,” Louis replies, following him to a small elevator in the back corner of the lobby. He is happy to see that he is definitely not underdressed watching Harry walk in front of his with the tightest pair of blue jeans that Louis has ever seen. The simple white button down is practically sheer and shows off a multitude of tattoos that Louis hadn’t even noticed on their first meeting. He hopes that the elevator ride is a short one.

When they are safely inside Harry’s apartment, Harry turns around, smiling sweetly at Louis and giving a small wave around. But all Louis can look at is Harry. 

“You know, I’m going to have to try to get those things off you later.” He motions towards the pants, and Harry’s face instantly goes red as he looks down at the fabric that is practically painted on him. 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles. He looks back up at Louis looking thoroughly scolded. 

“That’s alright.” Louis nods, making a bold move to come closer to Harry. “I like a challenge.” 

“I can offer you a drink,” Harry whispers. Louis can tell that he is trying his best to maintain his composure. Louis wonders how long he could. Probably not something to test tonight. 

“It’s your show,” he answers instead, trying to maintain casual for as long as he can as well. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not very good at this,” Harry mumbles as he takes the short steps into the kitchen. 

“What’s there to be good at?” Louis follows him. He puts his hand out, and touches the bare skin on his forearm. He feels Harry’s skin prickle with goosebumps under his touch. “We both know why we’re here. There’s no rush. I like your company.” Harry lets out a sharp breath, and bows his head, still not looking at Louis. 

“I’m nervous,” he says. 

“That’s what tonight is for. Get the nerves out,” Louis says. He points to the glass that Harry had managed to grab from the counter before. “Still want that drink?” 

“Maybe just a glass of water.” Harry smirks although one would have to be looking hard to notice. “My mouth suddenly keeps going dry whenever you speak.” 

Louis smiles wider at that. “We wouldn’t want that then. Water it is.” 

 

They settle on the couch on the other side of Harry’s small space. It’s cozy, and not too crowded. Now that Louis’ nerves settled enough to look around. They face each other, but Louis notices the still large circles that Harry is making around him. Louis makes himself comfortable and crosses his ankle over his knee. He props his chin on his hand, and admires Harry fidgeting slightly under his scrutiny.

“Tell me how we ended up here,” Louis says. “What brought you to put an ad online?” 

“Right to the point,” Harry laughs. “You’re quite unnerving. Has anyone ever told you?”

“Sorry. I have been told. I was just trying to find out what makes you tick. What makes you feel good.” Louis shifts slightly closer, like trying not to spook a deer in the headlights. Harry is just a hard person to sit so far away from. 

“I know this is going to sound strange to you, but I’m a bit shy.” Harry blushes deep down to his neckline, and it instantly goes straight to Louis’ dick. He has to reign it in. 

“Alright. How about I start.” Louis smiles at him as Harry nods enthusiastically. “I was curious about your ad. It wasn’t like the rest of them,” he starts. “You asked someone to fulfill your fantasy.” He pauses, waiting for Harry to react. He doesn’t, just stares, intent on Louis. “I have always been attracted to the idea of taking care of people. I like that you asked. I want you to ask me for a lot of things.” 

“Oh.” Harry practically whispers. 

“I want to fulfill your fantasy. When I saw you in Starbucks, I almost couldn’t imagine that it was you. “

“Why?” 

“Have you seen yourself?” Louis laughs. “You are a walking wet dream.” Harry blushes again. It takes everything in Louis’ power to stay seated. “And when you do that it drives me mad.” 

“I have never spoken to someone who is so forward about sexual desires.” Harry swallows and Louis is mesmerised by the movement. 

“If this is going to work you are going to have to learn to talk about it. I like talking, and I need to know what you like too.” 

“Can I…” Harry starts, then looks down at his hands. “Can I kiss you?” 

“No,” Louis says. He doesn’t want to say no. He wants Harry’s lips on him so badly it hurts. “I want you to tell me your fantasy. In detail. Then, maybe you can kiss me.” 

“You want to control me?” Harry asks, but it’s more of a statement. Louis nods. 

“I do. But only as much as you want me to.” 

“I want to kiss you.” Harry actually pouts, and Louis is certain that he has done it accidentally which is even more endearing. 

“That’s not fair. I told you all of my dirty secrets. You need to tell me at least one of yours.” Louis smiles, reaching out to stroke Harry’s cheek. The touch sends shivers through Harry that Louis can see from where he’s sitting. He finds it difficult to bring his hand back from the contact.

“I have a feeling that you haven’t laid all of your cards on the table yet,” Harry replies, sounding more confident. “But fine.” Louis smiles, and shrugs. He’s not wrong. “I discovered a few years ago that I have a…..an interest in the idea of being caught. Having sex,” he says, wringing his fingers a bit. Louis doesn’t say anything, just nods along. “I have never acted on it. I have never really considered it when I was in a relationship.” He pauses, going into his own head a little. “But then I wasn’t in a relationship and I was lonely and horny.” He smiles shyly. “And so I started watching things online, and kind of finding myself. It lead me to trying some things on my own.” Harry looks embarrassed again. Louis won’t press about the details of that. Yet. “But it wasn’t the same alone. Some of my online friends encouraged me to find someone that could...help.” 

“And you want my help?” Louis asks. 

“Yes. Please.” Harry breathes. Louis groans out loud because Harry might actually kill him. 

“You can kiss me now,” he replies, and Harry crawls into his lap like a curious kitten. When he’s situated, straddling Louis’ hips, he dips his head cautiously and presses his lips to Louis’ 

“You are evil,” Harry murmurs, not taking his mouth off of Louis’. 

“How so?” Louis asks, running his hands lightly up Harry’s back. 

“You’re so hot and say things that make me want to drop to my knees for you, and then you tell me that I can’t even kiss you.” Harry kisses him again, just to be defiant Louis suspects. 

“You were so good though,” Louis moans as Harry starts to gradually grind down on him. “Want to see you be good for me.” 

“I can be. I can ask permission.” Harry picks up his pace, pressing circles into Louis’ groin. 

“I want you to trust me to tell you what to do. I want to make you feel so good.” Louis starts to buck up into Harry’s touch, but slower, more controlled. 

“Please make me feel good.” Harry lays his head on Louis’ shoulder, breathing him in. “I have wanted you since you called me a good boy. God that turned me on.” 

“Up.” Louis pushes him away. “Want to lay you out on a bed so I can appreciate you thoroughly.” 

Harry almost trips, he backs up so fast, grabbing Louis’ hand as he goes. It’s not a huge space though so it’s only a few steps until Harry is pushing Louis into his room onto a neatly made double bed. 

“Did you clean up for me?” Louis asks, pushing Harry towards the bed. He unbuttons his shirt slowly, enjoying the way it has captured Harry’s attention. 

“I always make my bed.” Harry responds. His voice is impossibly low and slow as syrup. 

“So so good,” Louis replies, pressing a knee into the mattress between Harry’s legs. Harry watches him as he reaches for the buttons of Harry’s jeans. “Except when you wear pants that are nearly impossible to get off.” Harry chuckles at that, relieving a bit of the tension. 

“Want help?” He asks, reaching down to wiggle himself out of his clothes. Louis lightly slaps away his hands. He grabs the jeans on either hip and pulls with one swift movement. They are tight, but come free of Harry’s legs who pulls his knees up to get them past his ankles. Louis throws them to the side and pushes Harry’s knees up slightly before he slots himself between them, and lowers himself over Harry’s body to kiss him again. 

Harry latches onto him and pulls him closer, grinding up desperately. Louis is tempted to let it end there. Getting off just by rutting against one another like two teenagers, but Harry is too good to pass up. He wants more. 

“You want it?’ Louis asks, giving Harry the pressure he is looking for. 

“Mhm,” Harry moans. 

“Want me to fuck you like I will in my car?” Louis asks into Harry’s ear. “With people walking around, looking into the window, seeing how desperate you are?” 

“Fuck,” Harry groans. Louis is somewhat surprised to see Harry shake his head. “Want you to do what you want. Want to give you your fantasy.” 

“I don’t know if we are there yet,” Louis replies. “Not yet.” 

“Fuck me then. Fuck me good,” Harry says, reaching for Louis’ jeans button. Louis reaches for his hands and pulls them back up. 

“I’m going to fuck you good. Don’t worry about that. But let me call the shots, ok?” Harry nods, licking his lips. When Louis pulls his hands away, Harry leaves his above his head. He smiles and nods as he finishes undressing himself. 

He pulls the condom and lube out of his back pocket and watches Harry’s chest heave and erection strain from his underwear. He takes a mental picture of the image before pulling Harry’s underwear off, leaving him in just the white shirt. He considers for a moment leaving it on. Harry looks absolutely debauched the way he is, but he would hate to ruin it and never see it again. 

“If it’s too much, say red, and I’ll stop,” Louis instructs before he reaches for the back of Harry’s neck, and pulls him up, and into a kiss at the same time. He pulls the shirt over his head before he turns Harry on to his hands and knees. He runs a hand down Harry’s back, and into his inner thigh before he gives his painfully hard dick a short tug, bringing Harry from his hands to his forearms. It gives Louis better access to Harry’s hole, and he murmurs good boy before he lubes his fingers and starts to open Harry up.

“Please don’t stop.” Harry pants. He arches his back, offering himself to Louis. Louis rewards him by adding another finger. Harry whines, starting to thrust against him. Louis puts a hand on his back to still him. 

“Patience.” He says under his breath. Harry whines again. Louis feels somewhat hypocritical telling someone else to wait. A strong breeze could set Louis off with the sight of Harry falling apart in front of him. He moves his fingers slightly and finds the spot that pulls a guttural groan from Harry’s lips. He has to squeeze his own cock with his free hand in order to stop himself from coming just by the sound. “You’re not going to be so loud when we are in the car. Don’t want people to hear you scream do you.” 

“Gonna scream if you tease me like you are now.” Harry pants, still in the rhythm with Louis. Louis pulls away completely, giving him no warning, and Harry gasps and whimpers. 

“It’s alright.” Louis says. “Gonna fuck you now. Don’t think I can wait any longer.” He leans in and kisses Harry’s back. Harry pushes himself back up, keeping his back to Louis, but leaning back into his chest. Once Louis puts a condom on he lines himself up, both on their knees. He thrusts up into Harry who almost immediately starts riding him. He wraps an arm around Harry’s chest, keeping them close together.

“You feel so good.” Harry says, Louis can see his eyes are closed, and his lips are red, and bitten. He is completely under a spell that Louis had laid over him. Louis curls his hand up towards Harry’s shoulder, and holds him still while he fucks up into him with more vigour. He uses his other hand to begin stroking Harry’s hard cock. 

“Gonna come for me?” He breathes into Harry’s ears. Harry nods, scrunching his eyes closed, concentrating. “Come on then.” He prompts. “Don’t make me wait.”

He comes at Louis’ words, body going tense and rigid as Louis continues to fuck him relentlessly. Once Harry starts to soften, and relax he doesn’t hold back anymore. He holds onto Harry tightly as he comes inside him, holding them both in place. 

When he can’t hold the position any longer he lets go and both him and Harry kind of collapse in a heap on the bed. 

“Wow.” Harry says.

“Yeah?” Louis asks. He’s feeling pretty wow himself. 

“I’ve never had sex like that.” Harry replies, still heaving for breath. 

“Like what?” 

“I’ve never had someone just let me...let go, and just want me so much.” Harry replies. 

“Are you kidding? You are perfection.” Louis rolls on his side to get a good view of Harry again. He’s on his stomach, arms and legs everywhere. His hair is a tangled mess, but Louis wants to run his hands through it. “I could play with you all day.” The blush returns, and Harry tries to hide his face with his hands. But Louis can see him smiling. 

“I’m not a toy.” He says, voice slow and deep once again. 

“Are you sure?” Louis teases. 

“Well...maybe you can play sometimes.” He looks embarrassed, but confident at the same time. Louis smiles at that, knowing that he is able to make Harry smile like that. 

“Any time darling.” He replies. 

“Can I offer you a shower? And a meal?” Harry asks, eyes sleepy. 

“I’d like that, yeah. I better text my roommate. Tell him I’m not dead. Almost dead, but not there yet.” He chuckles at his own joke, and Harry laughs too. 

They crawl out of their den together to find hot water, and food. Louis can’t ignore the skip of his heart when Harry curls his pinky finger around Louis’ as the enter the bathroom together. 

 

Harry grasps Louis’ hand as he turns into the parking lot of the small drive in. Louis hopes that they are early enough to have their choice of spots, and is glad when he sees one in the back corner, relatively far from any potentially heavy traffic. He will never admit to Harry that he came the week before and scouted out the best place for them. Harry already makes fun of him for his incessant attention to detail with their sex life.

“Alright?” He glances over at Harry once they are parked. They are basically the only ones there thanks to Louis’ insistence on being early. Harry gives him a look that is just shy of a full on eyeroll. 

“Was this necessary?” He points out the sun that is still partially visible in the sky and the significant lack of people. 

“Yes, trust me please.” Louis smirks at him. Sometimes just riling up Harry is as fun as what he gets to do when he’s fully at Louis’ mercy. Harry is probably the least submissive man Louis has ever had an adult relationship with. It’s a challenge that he didn’t know he needed.

“I trust you.” Harry levels him a look. “Sometimes I just...question.” 

“Mhm.” It’s Louis’ turn to roll his eyes. “Just like I questioned your choice of pants tonight? There is no way those are coming off without someone getting hurt.” The choice of clothes had been a sticking point for Harry. This was his fantasy scene, and while he was willing to let Louis take the lead on some things, apparently choice of trouser was not one of them. 

“Don’t you worry about my pants.” Harry smirks back. Clearly he has something up his sleeve. 

“I wish you had have let us do a trial run.” Louis banters back. “Then we could have known for sure.” 

“I know just fine, and I’m the only one who needs to know right now. Why don’t you just relax and enjoy the evening.” 

“I don’t want to relax. I want to make sure that my boyfriend gets the experience that he wants, and that no one gets a good look at any part of him that they don’t need to.” Louis retorts. It sends Harry into a fit of inexplicable giggles. “What?” 

“You can’t take the lead here. It’s driving you mad.” Harry grins. Something’s driving him mad alright. It’s Harry Styles. The same thing that has been driving him mad since the day they met over two months ago. 

“Wait until we work our way up to my ultimate fantasy scene.” Louis looks at him darkly, quickly shutting Harry up with a look of equal parts fear and desire. Louis’ tastes are a little darker than Harry has ever gone, not that Louis hasn’t been showing him a few things. 

“Tell me about it?” Harry asks, swallowing heavily. He bites his lip slightly, and it drives Louis crazy with want.

“Not tonight sweetheart.” Louis grins. “But soon.” Harry nods with that. Louis got him into a headspace that quiets him down for a bit anyway. He starts stroking Harry’s leg gently. “Do you want a snack?” Harry shakes his head. “Alright.” He leans back into his seat, still with one hand on Harry’s thigh. They sit quietly, just feeling each other’s presence. If Louis moved his hand a few inches to the right, he could know for sure how much he is affecting Harry, but he doesn’t. He wants to wait. 

It’s only about twenty minutes before a steady stream of people start to filter in. It gives them something to occupy their mind while they wait for the sun to fully go down. Harry starts shifting in his seat, anxious and aroused. He sighs loudly, and Louis squeezes his thigh to get him to settle again. 

“Why don’t you just try to enjoy the movie?” Louis asks as the bright light comes onto the giant screen. Louis tunes the radio into the film. Harry gives him a bit of a confused look. 

“I’m not here for the movie.” He says pointedly. As if Louis could forget.

“We’ve come to watch a movie.” Louis levels him a look. Just two guys on a nice date. Now pay attention to the movie please.” Louis fights to keep the smirk off his face as Harry fish mouths, and looks towards the screen with a look of righteous indignation. 

Louis lets him fume for a few minutes. He does love to rile this boy up. Harry just makes it too easy for him. But for the sake of holding onto his relationship, and also wanting to be closer, he slowly edges his hand over Harry’s thigh, letting it sit for just a few moments before his fingers start to explore Harry’s inseam. 

He doesn’t get a reaction until his pinky finds the line of Harry’s cock. Harry gasps lightly, and shifts in his seat. Louis glances over and sees that Harry has done exactly what Louis had asked him to do, he is staring intently on the screen in front of him. He moves his hand farther up, and puts more pressure on Harry’s growing erection. Harry’s eyes flutter shut, but he still doesn’t react. 

He starts to rub Harry’s crotch in tiny light circles. Just enough to arouse Harry. Just enough to make him want more. He can feel Harry’s hip start to grind ever so slightly, matching Louis’ rhythm. 

After an excruciating amount of light touches, he leans into Harry and kisses the side of his neck, hot and wet. Harry breaks, moaning from the back of his throat. He leans into it, allowing Louis to trail his tongue up to his ear. 

“I know this is our first date, but you are so fucking hot.” Harry looks confused for just a second before he catches on to Louis’ roleplay. 

“Wanted you from the minute I laid eyes on you.” He breathes. Louis doesn’t know if he is roleplaying or not. But he takes the compliment anyway. 

“Tell me no, but I really want you. Right here, right now.” Louis moans a little. Partially for effect, partially because seeing Harry as turned on as he is gets him hot. 

“You want to fuck me in the backseat?” Harry accuses, throwing his head back onto the headrest. Louis gives his hard cock a deliberate squeeze pulling another moan from Harry’s lips. 

“That’s exactly what I want to do.” Louis says, and without another word slips as gracefully as possible into the center of the back seat. Harry watches him as he pulls his cock out and gives it a few tugs. Not that he needs it. Harry opens the dash and pulls out lube and a condom. They don’t actually use condoms. They are exclusive now. But they thought that for the purpose of the scene, it would make everything better. “Come prepared then. Dirty boy.” 

“You have no idea.” Harry replies, climbing in beside him. He pulls his jeans down just to above his thighs. He immediately puts the condom on Louis’ erect dick. The contact makes Louis feel like a teenager. “Have to be quick, so we don’t get caught.” Harry looks around. 

“Don’t want anyone to see you get your pretty ass fucked?” Louis smirks lustily. Harry leans in to kiss him. Louis can feel the need radiating from him. “Come and sit on my dick, want to see you come.” 

“Gotta open myself up first.” Harry replies, opening the bottle of lube, and going straight for his own ass. It’s quick, and tidy. Nothing sensual about it, but Louis still looks at Harry like he is a piece of prime rib. 

“Wish I could see it. Wish I could open you up. I’d take my time. Fuck you with my tongue. Harry makes a frustrated groan before pulling his fingers out of himself and pushes himself on top of Louis, back to chest. Harry guides Louis into him. It’s fast, and tight, but Harry doesn’t slow down, and Louis is powerless to stop him.

Harry leans back into Louis, and starts to grind down on him. “Fuck Harry, feels good.” 

“Feel like I could come already.” Harry groans. Louis looks over Harry’s shoulder to see his dick painfully hard, and not touched. 

“Want to come untouched?” Louis asks. Harry shakes his head no. Louis doesn’t touch him. “Want to get it over quick so no one can see how filthy you’re being?” Harry groans loudly, and grinds down even harder. “Everyone is going to see how dirty you are. Such a dirty mind for a dirty boy.” Louis says. He can feel Harry tensing. He can feel his orgasm coming. Louis grabs him hard at the base and holds him there. Harry whimpers, but doesn’t argue. “Well you’re going to have to wait a little longer. Can’t be dirty  _ and _ greedy.” Louis snaps his hips up, holding Harry’s chest with one hand, and his dick with the other. 

He doesn’t need much motivation to come. He’s been on edge since he sat in the car. But it still rocks him to the core with it finally comes. He buries deep inside Harry and tries to hang onto the feeling as long as possible. 

When he finally drains every ounce of pleasure that he can, he pushes Harry gently off of him, and pulls off the condom. “Not greedy at all.” He smiles at Harry who is still in the middle of their scene. He pants audibly, eyes dark, lips parted. He leans down, barely able to get his mouth on Harry’s cock, and takes him down in one go. Harry shouts, and bucks his hips into Louis’ mouth, searching for more. Louis stay put, allowing Harry to fuck into his mouth. 

Harry comes spectacularly. Every muscle in his body contracts as he throws his head back. Louis buries himself deep into Harry’s pelvis, and waits for him to come down. When he does, Louis swallows discreetly, and leans into Harry’s waiting arms. They both breathe in sync for a few moments.

“Alright?” Louis is the first to speak. Harry doesn’t reply, just nods against Louis head. “Want to stay?” There is still at least an hour left of the movie. Harry looks around like he forgot where they were, but shakes his head. 

“Wanna go home, and get off again.” Harry says. Louis laughs, but pulls his pants up, and crawls back into the driver seat. 

“That can be arranged.” Louis smirks. Harry follows him, cheeks flushed. 

“Thanks Lou.” He smiles, and Louis can see how happy he is. Louis smiles back. 

“You’re welcome. Thank you.” 

“For what?” Harry questions him while he adjust his own clothes into something more comfortable. 

“Helping me find you.” Louis replies. Harry flushes deeper at this. 

“You’re welcome.” He says, looking out the window. But Louis can see the pleased smile on his face. He shakes his head fondly as they pull of the drive in, and head home hand in hand.


End file.
